My Kawaii Mangaka
by Natsukachann
Summary: Takaba, an aspiring Mangaka is overjoyed when he gets hired by a company who's willing to publish his work. Little does he know how much trouble awaits him in the form of the cool collected Asami
1. Chapter 1

**So this here is not plagiarizing my lovely fans, this is just the same author re-posting stories under a different name because I cannot get into my other account.**

 **Ps. Be on the look out because I am working towards being able to post a sequel to this story soon.**

Takaba stood there smiling proudly as he showed the letter he had received to Takato, who rather than looking as pleased as he was frowned slightly as he read over the note.

"I don't know Aki…" His friend started as he set the letter back on the desk. Takaba was pleased because he had just received an acceptation letter from a publishing company that agreed to look over more of his work and possibly publish it if the rest of his work looked as good as what he had presented to them.

"You were the one who told me to go for it and see what happened?" Takaba chirped happily as he picked up the letter and read it over again.

It wasn't exactly Takaba's dream to become a mangaka, but he did it because his father had specifically asked him not to go into the same job field as him, a criminal photographer. So instead Takaba decided to become a mangaka because then at least he could make his own reality in his story which was challenging which gave him some of the excitement and thrill that he was looking for.

"I did, but this seems a bit suspicious to me, you're really good and all, but such a large company agreeing to look over your work when you haven't even published anything yet? Not touching the fact that I'm pretty certain I've heard this guy's name someplace else. I think that you should probably wait for another offer to come your way."

"It'll be fine." Takaba assured his friend as he folder the letter and put in his pocket. "If anything does seem suspicious or wrong about it, I'll just leave right away. Trust me for once that everything will go well." Takato frowned at his friend's words.

"Perfect words coming from my best friend who's always drawn to trouble." Takato mumbled as he shook his head and went back to focusing on working.

"I maybe drawn to trouble, but honestly, there isn't that much trouble I can get myself into when it comes to getting a job at an publishing company, besides you've done so much to help me I think its about time I do something for myself." Takato just rolled his eyes and continued typing on his computer. He had helped Takaba because of the fact that he was an editor, so while he didn't know very much about being a mangaka, he knew a lot about how to get a good story going and because of that his friend was able to come up with what he did for the manga, not to mention the help of the handsome stranger who was unaware of what he did for the boy.

"Fine, go tomorrow then, but promise me that if even one thing is off you'll decline the offer right away."

"No problem!" Takaba assured his friend with a beaming smile, which did nothing whatsoever to soothe his friend's' worries or the bad feeling that he had.

Takaba sat straight in the chair, hands on legs, beret tilted slightly on head as he waited patiently for the person he was going to be having the interview with.

He was more nervous then he had expected to be, so to distract himself from his nervousness, he began to look around the office that he was in.

The office wasn't bad sized, not only did it have a computer, but two different kinds of fax machines and printers plus a phone rested on the desk next to it, a filing cabinet was in the corner near the desk, and besides the window on the right side of the room there wasn't anything else in the room. Very plain and somewhat modest, but there was nothing about the office that screamed 'scam' or 'suspicious' to the boy.

Takaba's attention perked when he heard voices and footsteps approaching the room. After a few seconds the door was opened by a man in a suit with short black hair and glasses, stepping back the man bowed as another walked past him and entered the room. The moment Takaba laid his eyes on this man he immediately drawn into him. Once the man was inside the door was closed behind him.

The man wore a cold expression his face as golden eyes examined the boy, a cigarette hung from his mouth and he was dressed in a very expensive suite. This man was surrounded by an aura that not only spoke of power and grace but also of danger. He steps were taken with elegance, dignity, and pride.

"You must be Takaba Akihito, is that correct?" His voice was smooth yet rough but not hard on the ears. Takaba just nodded his head as the man sat down at this desk. "My name is Asami Ryuuichi. I was the one who called you here for the interview after looking at your work." The older man explained as he set down the folder that held the manga that Takaba had worked on. Asami acted as though he was looking down at the what was in front of him, but really he was checking the other out. The older man however already knew who Takaba was, though it was just a very brief meeting for them, he was surprised at the fact that the boy didn't seem to recognize him. A small smirk graced his features as he looked at the beaming Takaba . Asami was making a better catch then he had first expected.

"I worked really hard to make it something enjoyable to read." The mangaka spoke up causing the older man's business expression to return.

"The story is enjoyable, though there are a few touch-ups that could be made there isn't anything major to complain about." Each word seemed to draw the wannabe mangaka in more. "I'd like you to work here, but I was wondering if I could read more of the story before I make a decision?" Asami wouldn't lie about the fact that Takaba had some talent, in fact the boy was one of the better ones he had seen in while. The Yakuza wanted to hire the other right away, but he figured that it was better to play it safe and make it seem as though he need some persuading even though he had more then enough of a reason to hire the other.

"I don't have any more on me right now, but if you don't mind waiting I can bring some more in tomorrow." Takaba replied, if he thought that the other had more time then he would've rushed him quickly and returned with the rest of what he had.

"Kirishima." Asami called as he began putting the work back into the folder. Almost immediately the man with black hair and glasses entered the room.

"You called sir?" He asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"What is my schedule for tomorrow?" Asami asked as he light up a cigarette, Takaba would've more then likely made a comment about this had he not been distracted looking at Kirishima who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're busy for most of the day, but you do have an open spot at six." Kirishima replied as he looked over his boss's schedule as the other seemed to ponder about this while taking another drag of his cigarette.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm good with coming back whenever you have time this week. I just need to know the time of the appointment." Takaba assured the other who glanced at him as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

"Then six tomorrow it is." Asami told the boy who was still looking more pleased then ever.

"Thank you so very much!" Takaba exclaimed as he bowed to the other who watched him slightly amused. The boy had a lot of spunk and that was a very good thing.

Once Takaba was out of the building he wanted to do nothing more then shout in joy, but he knew that that would cause him to get more stares then he'd feel comfortable with. He still couldn't really believe the fact that he was actually getting some where with the silly hobby that he had taken up. Not wishing to keep all the information to himself he quickly called up Kou knowing that Takato was still probably deeply immersed in work and he didn't want to end up bothering the other.

Once he received the information Kou was just as enthusiastic as his friend, Because out of the three he was the only who didn't have a steady job that he could rely on, but now all of that was going to change and if Takaba did a good job he was going to be making more then both of his friends.

Kou insisted that even though Takato was still busy that they should find some way to drag him away from work so that they could get a few drinks together. Takaba didn't object to this but he left getting Takato out of work to Kou, because the other seemed to be much better at this job.

"Damn Aki you're so lucky." Kou grinned as he and Takaba bumped fists.

"Lets just hope that everything works out for you." Takato commented.

"Come on guys, you know that its only because of you two that I've even managed to make it this far." Takaba said smiling at his two friends who he put his arms over.

"You should give yourself some credit for once, you're the one with the talent after all." Takato said ruffling his friend's head as they entered Takato's house.

Takaba might've enjoyed goofing off and drinking with his friends, but he was still responsible enough to know that there was still work he had left to with the manga he was working on. Seeing as Asami wanted to see more of it the boy had to make sure everything was in order for the other. So he made sure not to drink so much that he'd be disabled, just enough to give him a bit of a buzz, which was safe for him because it was only about a twenty minute walk from Takato's house to his.

About halfway there Takaba stopped when he heard voices coming from an alley, his curiosity getting the best of him he carefully moved near the entrance of the alley while trying to make as little noise as possible. Peering into the alley could make out at least three figures but his vision was too fuzzy to be able to see them clearly, though he could make out that one of them appeared to be a very muscular man with blond hair.

"And this would be all of it?"

"Yes, that it is correct, it was hard enough to get a hold of it as it was."

"If it wasn't hard to get then there would be no reason for me to pay you for it." both voices stopped when there was the sound of a crunch right outside of the alley. The burly blond guard that'd been standing still immediately pulled his silenced gun out and shot in the direction the sound came from. Heading towards the entrance he found that there was no one there.

Takaba cursed mentally as he ran as fast as he could, that bullet had whizzed mere inches past his face, any closer and he'd have been hit. Taking the steps two at a time he quickly unlocked the door to house and entered it before slamming it quickly and locking it. Resting his back against it he took his time catching his breath. Once he felt sufficiently recovered he got onto the task of getting everything ready the next day after deciding that it would be best not to let his friends know what happened.

The next evening Takaba had everything in order after having Takato make sure that all looked good. This time though Asami was in his office when the mangaka entered it.

As soon as the boy entered the room he looked up from the document that he had been reading, closing it Asami handed it to Kirishima who walked over to the filing cabinet in the corner, putting it in the middle draw he then locked it with a key, before leaving the office with a bow and closing the door behind himself. Asami didn't miss how Takaba watched what had happened very carefully. The boy's attention however was brought back to the other man quickly when he remembered what he was doing.

"I brought what you asked for." Takaba said as he sat down before setting the envelope down in front of Asami who grabbed it and begun pulling the pages out.

There was silence for about a full ten minutes Asami scanned through the pages.

"You're hired." Asami stated as he put the papers down on the desk, Takaba's eyes widened when he heard these words. "I like the story, though there are a few things I'd like for you to fix about them which we'll talk about over time." Takaba seemed too surprised to speak so Asami continued. "I would like thirty pages a week if possible, I'd like for what you have here to be done a little more neatly before we publish it. Is that okay with you?" it took Takaba few seconds to process the question.

'That's perfectly, I'll be more than happy to that." Takaba replied as Asami handed him back over the envelope.

"I'd like to meet again with you tomorrow so we can over some of the issues I've noticed and so we can get closer to getting you published."

"No problem, I don't mind meeting you again." Takaba replied as he stood up when Asami did.

Takaba was overjoyed that he had finally managed to find someone that was willing to publish his work and on top of that the person really seemed to like what he had drawn up. Takaba was getting ready to leave when he remembered that he hadn't asked Asami when they were to meet the next day.

Tapping on the office door Takaba waited a few seconds for a reply but when it didn't seem like anyone was going to enter, he opened the door to the office to find that it was empty, stepping inside he stopped in front of the desk when he saw a piece of paper with what appeared to be the time and place of a meeting. Checking behind himself the boy quickly pocketed the piece of paper before leaving the office.

Just after Takaba had left the office he bumped into somebody or something that caused him to fall back.

"What the hell?" he snapped as he looked up only to freeze when he saw what appeared to be the burly blond man from the alley. He quickly hid his shook as the man looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here brat? This isn't a place for someone like you be snooping around" what the blond man said caused the hair on the back of Takaba's neck to prickle.

"I wasn't snooping around you bastard!" Takaba retorted, "I happen to be here because I was just hired so fuck off." Takaba fumed as he stepped around the guard who watched him carefully.

Kirishima tapped lightly on the office door.

"You may enter." Asami's voice said from inside the room. Kirishima entered the room with a bow. "Well?" he asked as the other straightened up.

"He took it." Kirishima replied causing Asami to smirk as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

"I guess that just means we have to wait and see what happens tonight then." Asami replied as he stared down at the picture of Takaba that was in front of him. Everything was perfectly planned after the boy entered his office, Asami could immediately tell that the other was one who couldn't resist danger and danger just happened to be what the older man was all about.

Takaba felt as though he was making a very big risk in what he was doing. He didn't tell either Takato or Kou where he was going just that he had something he needed to do. He pulled the baseball cap further over his face so that it wasn't easily seen as he crouched down near the alleyway that the meeting was supposedly going to be taking place at. He looked at the piece of paper again before looking at his watch to make sure that it was indeed the right time.

Takaba pressed himself further into the wall when he saw a figure began to approach, shifting slightly Takaba tried to make himself as hidden as possible while trying to get a good look at who the person was.

Takaba was slightly surprised when he immediately recognized the man to be Asami followed by the blond guard from before, staying still Takaba watched as the third man approached them, a brief case in his hand.

"You brought the money?" The man asked Asami who smirked at him.

"Impatient much? You want the money then show me the product first."

"It's the drug you asked for, I didn't cheat." The man replied as he opened the briefcase so that Asami could look at the contents, pleased Asami nodded his head causing the blond guard to step forward and grab the briefcase while Asami gave the other the money.

Takaba couldn't really process the fact that he was watching a drug deal take place. Asami was a drug dealer? That couldn't be, the man supposed to just be the owner of a publishing company, not some fucking drug dealer.

The conversation ended not that long after the exchange, Takaba stayed where he was at even after the man left because Asami seemed to show know sign of being ready to leave and the boy was certain if he himself moved he'd be found out right away and that was the last thing he wanted.

Though luck had never really been on Takaba's side. Turning around from his position Asami looked straight at the photographer and smirked causing the boy's blood to run cold, he'd been seen. Before the mangaka had a chance to do anything someone came up from behind him, a strong arm grabbed him and before he had a chance to move a cloth covered his face and a familiar scent entered Takaba's nose before he passed out.

The first thing Takaba noticed when he woke up was that his head was pounding followed by the feeling of callused hands running over his body and molding his skin. Takaba tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them again when he found the light to be a bit too much for him to handle.

"Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked near his ear causing his eyes to shot opening. Now with his eyes fully open Takaba found himself in an unfamiliar room lying on a bed and completely undressed, one thing went through his mind: Rape.

"What the hell?" Takaba exclaimed as he tried to move but found he couldn't because two hands tightly wrapped around him prevented him from doing much of anything. Takaba craned his head to the side as much as he could only to be met with familiar golden eyes that shone brightly at him, amusement noticeable in them. "Asami!" Takaba exclaimed more panicked then before.

"Did you expect to be someone else?" the man asked as Takaba felt a hand lower itself to his thigh causing him to realize exactly what was going on here. It wasn't just him who was naked, it was Asami also.

"Let me go!" Takaba snapped as tried again to get away from the older man but all this did for him was cause his wrists to be caught by one of Asami's hands. Takaba growled in annoyance at this.

"Why so irritated, shouldn't I be the one who's upset since you were snooping into my business?" Asami asked as the boy glared daggers at him. "Well?" Asami asked looking at him amused.

"I wasn't snooping around, I just happened to be there." Takaba defended himself causing the other to raise an eyebrow at him, Takaba didn't really realize exactly how much trouble he'd gotten himself into.

"Really, then why did that piece of paper disappear off of my desk if you just so happened to be there."

"What piece of paper are you talking about?" Takaba asked immediately breaking eye contact with the older man causing him to smirk as reached behind himself with his free hand for a small bottle.

"It'd seem that I'll have to punish you for two things now." Asami whispered near Takaba's ear before nipping it causing the boy to try and lean away from his.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not going to do hell to me!" the boy snapped before Asami moved so that the boy was directly in front of him, his back resting right between his legs, this position also caused him to feel the rather large and hard member of Asami's that was currently just ever so slightly resting against his back causing him to squirm even more then before. "Relax, its going to become enjoyable soon enough." Releasing Takaba's wrists Asami quickly grabbed his chin as he popped the lid on the bottle open. Takaba would've tried to move his head if the iron grip Asami had on his jaw didn't hurt so much, he highly doubted if he did try to use his hands to pry the hand off his chin that it'd go smoothly, in fact he was certain it would only cause him more pain. Not being able to move Takaba had no choice but to inhale the sickly sweet smell that filled his nose causing him to feel lighted headed and hot.

"What was that?" He asked his voice sounded a little slower then before to him, not just that but everything seemed a little fuzzy to him too.

"Just something to make this a little more enjoyable for you." Asami replied as he licked the side of Takaba's neck while running his hands over the boy's body.

"Ahhh!" Takaba moaned slightly feeling his face redden as Asami nipped his neck while teasing his nipples, the older man smirked against his neck, enjoying the reaction he was receiving from the other, this is exactly what he wanted. Takaba's reaction even confused himself, he shouldn't be enjoy what this man was doing to him, he should be trying to get away from him, but his body and mind couldn't seem to come to an agreement. Tilting the boy's head to the side Asami kissed the other roughly while his hands begun traveling lower then before without the boy paying much attention to this.

Takaba couldn't prevent the gasp from coming out when Asami thrust two fingers inside of him as he arched his back to get away.

"Shhh." Asami soothed as tears pricked at the corner of the boy's eyes from the pain he was feeling from the intrusion. Takaba didn't like the feeling and it hurt greatly, he tried to squirm away, but Asami held him down with his free hand as he continued working his fingers in and out of the boy's hot entrance as the other whimpered slightly.

"You make such cute noises, my kawaii mangaka." Asami whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Takaba who relaxed quickly, thinking that he was finished. Feeling himself being moved slightly mixed with what happened next caused a cry of pain to ripe itself free from Takaba's throat as Asami penetrated him fully in one thrust.

"You're sucking me so tightly." Asami told the boy who was trying so hard to squirm away from him.

"Stop! Take it out!" Takaba cried as Asami thrust into him again, the pain was causing Takaba's head to spin.

Asami paid no attention to the cries and pleas of the boy under him as he continued thrusting and out of him at a steady pace. Asami rather enjoyed having the boy under him and being able to hear the other's voice. Moving his hand he began to quickly work the boy's cock which was already rather red. Takaba felt as his head began to spin from the mixture of pleasure and pain that he was receiving.

"Don't!" Takaba shouted as he felt himself nearing his climax, he didn't want to come, or at least he didn't want Asami to be the one to make him come. Again though the older man paid no heed to the boy. "I'm going to cum!" Takaba shouted coming mere seconds later causing him seed to shot onto the bed as Asami came right after him.

"You're mine." Takaba blacked out after hearing these words whispered in his ear.


	2. Notice

Hello my dear, I apologize this not the second chapter being added rather this me doing an notice to ask for your input please.

My old account was Takkie on here and that is where all of my old stories I'm trying to add to here are. Problem is I don't have the original files and it's going to be taking a while to get everything uploaded, at most I'm only going to be able to do a chapter a week unless I'm doing a new story.

So I want my fans top decide what stories or chapters they would like to see me put onto this account first and I'll do that as quickly as I can.

Also I started an about me on here to where you guys are free to give story input as well as ask me questions.

I look forward to hearing what my fans have to say.


	3. Chapter 2

My Kawaii Mangaka Chapter 2, a finder series fanfic

Takaba lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling, his lower back in agony. Asami hadn't attempted to be gentle with him and Takaba felt everything they had done the night before very well, though Takaba wouldn't admit the most irritating part to him was that the older man was already gone and now he was left alone someplace where he didn't even know where he was.

Takaba groaned and shut his eyes, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He knew he'd have to take a shower before doing much of anything else, but how was he going to be able to face the older man again?

He mentally cursed his father for all the trouble that he got himself into, it was his fault for engraving the thrill of danger into him and his damn insatiable curiosity not to mention all of the stories his father told him when he was younger about all of the trouble he used to get into while on the job, of course he wouldn't able to go up to his father and outright say "Thanks dad, because of you making me a danger seeker I ended up getting into trouble and being raped by a man who's supposed to be my boss just because I couldn't kept my nose out of where it didn't belong" he'd sooner die of shame then do something outrageous like that. That wasn't the worst of it though, Takaba couldn't come to terms with the fact that he actually liked what he felt, he enjoyed being touched by another man!

Takaba sat up from the bed deciding that he didn't have any other choice but to take a shower and dealt with things as they came at him. Takaba quickly regretted his decision to stand up when his legs gave out on him and he hit the ground, he was going to kill the older man later for this.

Takaba took a really hot shower and enjoyed the warm relief as the pain in his lower back became more manageable then before. Once out of the shower Takaba had no choice but wear the neatly folder suite the he had found sitting on the bathroom counter before his shower. Quickly getting dressed he forced himself to ignore the hicks around his collarbone. Once fully dressed Takaba felt as shiver go down his spine when he saw how well the suite fitted, he didn't want to know how the damn bastard knew his measurements.

It was became obvious to Takaba that the place Asami left him in was a hotel once he was outside of the room and standing in the hall. Looking at the number on the door he was pleased to see that the room was on the first floor, which meant he wouldn't have to take an elevator or stairs.

Takaba had just entered the lobby and was walking past the main counter when a woman stopped him.

"Are you Takaba Akihito?" the woman asked causing Takaba to give her an uncertain look.

"Yes, that's my name." Takaba replied as the woman reached into a draw on the desk she stood in front of.

"Someone by the name of Asami Ryuuichi asked me to give this to you before you left." The woman informed him as she handed him a tightly sealed envelope that smelled of smoke. Takaba looked at the envelope warily, fearing what he'd find inside. Opening it up he found that what was inside wasn't something he was expect. It was money, and not just a small amount at that. Taking it out carefully Takaba counted to find that it was seventy thousand yen, nothing to laugh at. Looking in the envelope again he saw a note that he pulled out. It was a hand written note done by Asami letting the mangaka know that the money inside was the down payment for his work. Realization dawned on Takaba when he remembered that he was looking at inside of a hotel lobby where quite a few people could easily see what he was doing. Quickly putting money and note back into envelope he stuffed it inside of his pocket before quickly leaving the hotel.

Once outside Takaba took a look around to try and get his bearings on exactly where he was. Once he saw a store and street sign he recognized he had a good idea of where he was at, but the problem with where was at made it so it took him a good half hour to get back to his house just walking and that was if he could clearly remember his way back. Pulling his wallet out he checked his funds only to find he just change left and that meant a taxi was out of the question for him, though he did have the money Asami gave him… Takaba shook his head immediately clearing this thought from his mind. He wouldn't use that money, at least not until he knew if Asami really meant to give him that much. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he opened it up and clicked his contact list. He could very easily call Kou or Takato, but if they found him here standing in front of a hotel with a limp and wearing an expensive suit there was no doubt in his mind that he'd be asked a bunch of questions, which he wouldn't feel up to answer.

Just as Takaba got ready to close his cell phone it began to ring, checking the phone number Takaba frowned when he didn't recognize it but saw that it was in his contact list, did he forget this number? Bouncing his options back and for in his mind he decided it wouldn't hurt to answer the call because if it was someone he didn't want to speak to then all he had to do was hang up. Clicking the answer button he put the phone up to his ear.

"So you're finally awake." Takaba froze when he recognized the voice on the other end of the phone to belong to Asami.

"How the did you get this number?" Takaba asked both shocked and angry.

"What do you mean?" Takaba could almost feel Asami smirking on the other end of the phone.

"I never gave you my phone number so how the hell did you end up in my contact list?" Takaba asked trying to keep his temper in check so he didn't get too many people staring at him.

"I did it while you were asleep, after all it'll be important for us to keep in close contact especially now that you're working for me." That was another issue that Takaba wanted to bring up to Asami.

"Speaking of work, what's the deal with the money?"

"So she gave the envelope did she? Its not to your liking? I counted it myself so the proper amount should be in there."

"not quite, more like-"

"What is the problem then, is that you want more? If so then I have more then enough money to pay for your well being." that thought alone was more then enough to piss Takaba off even further.

"I'm not saying what you gave me wasn't enough! In fact I think it's too much!" Takaba snapped.

"Interesting." There was a large pause on the other end of the phone after Asami said this and Takaba could hear him talking to someone else. " I would like to hear more about your thinking on this, but I'm currently very busy. You'll be having a meeting with in two hours so we can more then." Asami didn't even wait for Takaba to say anything before hanging up causing the other one to stand there stunned. Looking at the time on his phone Takaba saw that it was already nine, which would then mean he'd have to be at Asami's office by eleven. Gritting his teeth he shoved his cell phone back into his pocket before pulling the envelope out and staring at it. As the money amount didn't seem to be a mistake Takaba had no problem using it for getting a taxi.

After paying the taxi driver the proper amount Takaba breathed a sigh of relief being happy that he was finally back in front of his house where he belonged, now he just had to get out of the horrible suite and into something more comfortable and everything would be right in the world again, at least until he had to see Asami.

Takaba had hardly changed out of the suite and was in the middle of making some instant noodles when there was a knock on the door. Carefully setting the cup of noodles back down on the table he carefully stood up and made his way to the door.

Opening the door caused Takaba to receive a rather painful flick to the forehead.

"Owe! What the hell was that for?" Takaba asked rubbing the painful spot on his forehead.

"What the hell do you think it was for? Were you trying to give one of your best friend's a heart attack?" Takato asked glaring at Takaba.

"What are you talking about?" Takaba asked looking up at his friend who snorted at him.

"I called you over a dozen times last night after you suddenly left saying that you had something important to do. On top of that you didn't even apologize and let me know everything was good. You're damn lucky I was stuck at work until now or you'd have been chewed out a lot sooner. Spill it now, you hardly ever miss one of my calls, which can only mean something major must've happened last night." Takato replied causing realization to dawn on Takaba, because of what happened last night there was no way for him to answer the calls or even remember getting them. Takato was rather sharp meaning Takaba had to come up with something quick to cover himself before his friend began to suspect something major was going on.

"Sorry, I was really engross in my work last night and turned my cell phone onto vibration so I wouldn't get interrupted." Takaba apologized receiving a scrutinizing stare from his friend.

"Honestly?" Takato asked making Takaba nod his head.

"Honestly, I even have the work to show if you'd like." Takaba offered certain if he did this his friend wouldn't doubt him anymore.

"Fine, but next time you do that you won't be getting off with just a simple flick to the head. At least let me know when you want to shut out the world, okay?"

"No problem." Takaba replied smiling at his friend. Though Takato had a habit acting a bit rough with Takaba it was only due to the fact that he really cared for the other, after all they'd been friends for a long time.

"I'd talk more, but I only got half an hour off of work so I have to leave again. Update me more on how everything is going when I get back latter." Takato told his friend.

"No problem, besides I'll have something interesting to show you when you get back anyway." Takato grinned at his friend before leaving and allowing Takaba to get back to his wilted noodles.

After having finished eating Takaba begun working on his manga some since he still had a little over an hour left before he had to see Asami again and working on his manga helped to calm his nerves some.

He already knew how he was going to deal with the older man, he'd just let him know that he didn't want to work for him, and once he said that he just had to hope that everything would go smoothly from there. It was a simple plan, but sadly it could have many twists and turns involved if Takaba didn't handle himself the right way.

He worked for about half an hour managing to get three pages done before he had to clean everything up and get ready for the meeting. Him having to put everything back into the closest made him glare at the suit again, he had put it there for the time being because while he didn't really want it, there might come a point in time when he'd need it and he didn't have a good suit anymore.

Asami sat in his office looking through some documents while watching the wall on the clock, ten minutes before Takaba was to show up, but Asami wondered if the boy was really going to show up or just skip the appointment because he didn't want to see him. Asami smirked at this thought, because even if Takaba didn't show up for the meeting there wasn't anything stopping him from going to the boy if the boy didn't want to come to him. Picking up the wine glass on the desk next to him he took a sip and savored the flavor before setting the glass back down on the desk at the same time the office door opened to reveal Takaba.

"So you decided to come I see." Asami commented as Takaba approached the desk with not so much as a word passing through his lips causing Asami amusement as he wonder what the boy was planning on doing.

Sitting down in front of the desk Takaba pulled the envelope out of his pocket and set it down on the desk in front of Asami.

"Take it back, this is half of what you gave me, I'm not willing to take such a large sum of money without having worked for it." Takaba explained causing Asami to smirk.

"So you're still planning on working for me?" Takaba gave a firm nod of his head, determination showing in his eyes. Asami was slightly surprised because he had honestly expected the boy to quit.

"I not willing to give in that easily." Takaba replied.

"Then show me what you have." Asami held out his hand for the folder that Takaba gave to him.

"This has the rest of what I have done on the story in it." opening up the folder Asami looked over everything carefully taking in how well the characters and sceneries were drawn causing him to wonder where he got his inspiration from.

"By looking at these I can easily tell what the story is about, but I want you to tell me what the story is about."

"Well, as you know the story centers around a photographer who targets criminals and tries to take them down, he here is the main character." Takaba explained pointing to a man in of the pictures.

"And what made him choose his career field?"

"It was because of her." Takaba pointed to a woman in one of the pictures who's hand was being held by another man. "He loves her very much, but she says they cannot be together because of the company she is in charge of due to the fact that there are many people who want to take her life. The main character has a best friend and rival who is in charge of a criminal organization and due to this fact they cannot be together anymore and he also loves the woman dearly."

"By the scenes I get the feeling that she isn't as pure as she seems."

"You're correct, she inherited her father's organization after his death, she loves everyone who's in organization dearly because they've always been there for her, but she also loves the photographer but decides to use his lover for her to help her stay afloat. She wished to tell him all of this but she is afraid that if she did he'd hate her for it. The main character's friend thinks that she should marry him rather then the photographer because it would benefit her more." Takaba explained. Asami noticed that the whole entire time that Takaba was speaking he seemed more at ease and didn't really seem to care that much who exactly he was speaking to.

"The story seems to have a good plot and firm foundation as long as you're able to write it, it should sell well." Takaba seemed thrilled when he heard these words. "If you can get everything cleaned up by tomorrow afternoon there's no reason why it shouldn't be able to be published."

"If that's true then I'll get on taking care of it right away." Takaba said as he stood up and prepared to grab the folder in front of Asami, before he got that far Asami grabbed his hand causing the other to freeze from the contact.

"You shouldn't leave so soon, I was hoping to have lunch with you?"

"And why the hell should I have lunch with you?" Takaba growled pulling away from Asami.

"Because it would give us the chance to get to know each other better."

"The less time I spend with you better." Takaba replied causing Asami to smirk.

"Then you wouldn't mind if a certain video were to get out?"

"Video?" Takaba asked turning to face Asami.

"Yes, a very important video. I myself wouldn't mind if this video were to get out, but fore you it'd probably change how a lot of people look at you." Takaba blanched considerable the moment he realized what Asami must've been talking about.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I wouldn't, at least not as long as you listen to what I say." Asami replied.

"Fine I'll have lunch with." Takaba replied through gritted teeth causing Asami to smirk in triumph.

Takaba sat in his own corner of the limousine as he kept an eye on Asami who too busy talking on his cell phone to pay much attention to him, which was relief yet irritation to Takaba at the same time. The man irritated the hell out of Takaba, yet here the mangaka was with no choice but to listen to the other.

Asami got off the cell phone just about the time that the limousine slowed to a stop and Kirishima got out to open the doors for them. Takaba stared up in surprise at where they were at. It was club Sion, the club Sion, one of the few places Takaba believed that he'd never have enough money to ever get in to. Not that if he did have the money he'd go there because in his opinion everyone there was snobs and he really hated snobs.

Takaba silently followed after Asami who entered the building when the guard opened the door for them.

Once inside all eyes turned to look at them, most of them were fixed on Asami who paid them no heed, but a certain amount were also staring at Takaba with a looking similar to disgust noticeable in their eyes. Takaba followed Asami up the stairs and down the hall before Asami opened the door of a VIP room for them.

The room was very classy and Takaba could easily tell that it cost more money then he'd ever be willing to pay for it. A glass table stood in the middle of the room with a vase of red roses in the middle of it and four wooden chairs surrounded it. A bar was in the corner of the room and two armchairs were positioned near it. Asami watched as Takaba surveyed the room before taking as seat.

"Order whatever you'd like." Asami told the boy as a waiter entered the room to take their orders.

The lunch was fairly quiet one, Asami focused more on eating then talking and that caused Takaba to feel rather uncomfortable, because when he was with Kou and Takato having lunch they usually had lots to talk about, but with this man all words seemed to flee his mind so he just focused on eating and tried not to stare at the other too long.

Once the meal was over they headed back out to the limousine without so much as a word passing between them and that really began to irritate Takaba because Asami was the one who wanted to have lunch with him so that they could get to know each other better but Asami hadn't said a single word during the entire thing.

Once they both back inside the limousine Takaba stared out of the window choosing to ignore Asami who was staring straight ahead while smoking, his minding seem to be on other things then the boy.

They were minutes away from Takaba's house before Asami chose to speak to the other.

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"Then why're you so quiet?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about.

"Is that so? Then how about we do something else." Asami had hardly finished speaking before he was right next to Takaba not giving the other much room to move.


	4. Chapter 3

Takaba's senses went haywire the moment Asami leaned over him blocking any chance of escape he had, not that the boy had much chance of escaping with being strapped in a seatbelt and all, but that didn't matter much to him. He cursed himself mentally for allowing his guard to be lowered and allowing for himself to be put in such a dangerous situation.

"What're you-" Before Takaba had a chance to finish speaking Asami's lips crashed down on his taking him by surprise as a hand slide under his shirt to brush against his chest. Takaba shut his eyes as he used what little space he had to try and shove the other away, which turned to be futile because the other was much too strong for him. Asami slide his tongue across Takaba's bottom lip before nipping it softly to let the other know that he wanted entrance into his mouth, Takaba growled in response to this, which only caused him to open his mouth just wide enough so that the other could force his tongue into his mouth. The moment Asami's tongue touched Takaba's, the boy's rebellious side awakened and he immediately began to fight with the other's tongue, though the battle was short lived as he begun to run out of air.

Asami broke the kiss to allow Takaba to suck in much needed oxygen. Now being released Takaba tried once again to push against Asami's chest but this just caused his wrists to be captured and pinned above his head, not having anything else to do Takaba glared up at the older man who smirked at him. The look in the boy's eyes was the one that Asami wanted, a defiance that ran so deep that it knew no bounds.

"Show me what you're made of." Asami whispered before kissing the other again roughly not giving Takaba any kind of room to protest. Breaking the kiss Asami began to nip the flesh around Takaba's neck earning him a very soft moan from the other as he gripped the expensive suit without really knowing what he was doing.

Takaba's mind was spinning quickly as Asami went from biting his neck to teasing his nipples, alternating between biting and sucking on them. At the moment Takaba was appreciative of the fact that his shirt was pulled up to his neck and made it sure that the older man couldn't see the blush that was covering his face.

"Stop." Takaba tried to put some force into what he said, but it was rather hard to when Asami's hand managed to find its way to the edge of his pants and his fingers were just dipping below the rim, mere inches away from his member that was hard with need.

Amusement shone in Asami's eyes when he heard what the other said, he wanted him to stop? Did you the boy honestly expect him to do as he said? Glancing to the side he saw that they were nearing the area that Takaba said he lived in. Then again maybe he would…

Takaba gasped and involuntarily arched his back when Asami's hand made contact with his member, making his vision become slightly hazy.

"You're hard, yet, you want me stop?" Asami asked as he brushed the underside of Takaba's member receiving a very light moan in response to this. Realizing exactly what he was doing Takaba shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from releasing any other noises. He wanted to encourage the older man anymore then he already had despite being hard.

"Since you haven't responded I'll take it that you're answer it still the same before." Asami told Takaba before pulling away from the other, who was both stunned and confused by what had just happened. Asami lit a cigarette as he watched Takaba process exactly what had happened, the boy's face was still bright red as he glanced over at the older man, his eyes still slightly glazed over and slightly confused. "Did you not want me stop?" Asami asked turning to face the boy who immediately turned away from him. "We could always continue if you wanted to." Asami offered as the limousine began to slow to a stop signaling that they were now in front of Takaba's house.

"Fuck no!" Takaba hissed as he began to open his car door once the vehicle and come to a complete stop. "Keep your perverted hands to yourself!" Takaba snapped as he grabbed his documents off of the seat before slamming the door shut, as he made his way into his house.

Asami watched the boy the entire time, smirking in satisfaction. It had been a long time since he last met someone that caused him to be amused so easily.

"Back to the club." Asami ordered as he lit up yet another cigarette, it was still midday, but there was some work that he needed to take care of.

Takaba was still fuming after he entered the house, slamming the folder down no the table he went into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, taking a large drink of it before pouring a small amount over his head in hopes to cool himself. He was upset at Asami for what he did, but also at himself for reacting so easily to what the older man did to him, even more so for the fact that he had allowed for himself to become hard.

A cold shower was what he needed, but the question was whether or not he had the time to afford taking one. He had about fifty pages on his manga that he needed to fix up before tomorrow afternoon and it was already past two.

Takaba could handle doing an all nighter, but he didn't think that he could handle pulling an all nighter and on top of that having to deal with Asami the next day. Takaba wasn't quite certain is Asami was testing him or just being a jackass and enjoying feeling him up, but either way Takaba wasn't pleased.

Groaning Takaba decided that he had no choice but to take a shower, because of the course his mind was running there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on his work and not be distracted.

The shower worked a treat on him, even though it was miserable cold it took care of the problem of his aching member and stopped himself from embarrassing himself even more by masturbating while thinking of the older man. Now he could focus on his work without any problem.

Everything was still feeling like a dream for Takaba though, after all he had just begun drawing his manga as a sort of hobby to distract himself from what he had really wanted to do, which was follow after his father and become a criminal photographer, but his father had strictly been against it because of all the trouble he'd gotten himself into and all the stress it had caused his wife.

So rather then actually becoming one he decided to do a manga about one instead. It was slightly difficult to do the manga though because he didn't have any real experience in the field so he could only work from what his father had told him and what little he could find out about them.

Takaba hadn't really excepted to get published or become famous, not to say he wasn't pleased to be where he was at, but the idea of becoming famous from his story didn't even enter his mind until Takato suggested it, due to how much time Takaba sent learning how to draw so well and the time it took him to draw and redraw scenes till he was pleased with them.

The manga was Takaba's way of staying out of trouble and it pleased his parents because it seemed like a very harmless job, Takaba did wonder though what his parents would do if they found out that despite the fact that he tried to take a very harmless job course he still somehow managed to get himself into some sort of trouble. What Takaba didn't realize though was the exact amount of trouble that he did end up getting himself into. Asami was a person who shouldn't be touched in any way shape or form.

Takaba didn't quite understand this point, for though he knew or at least thought he had seen the man doing something that was considered illegal, he didn't push that point much or at least not yet because he had wanted to see what Asami was planning on doing first. He hated being near the older man, but he wasn't going to allow something as simple as that to stop him from becoming famous after all ready coming halfway.

Realizing that he was getting distracted again Takaba sighed trying to clear his mind as he refocused himself on the task of fixing his manga up, he had hardly done any work on it and he didn't really feel up to doing an all nighter even though he accepted the fact that it might be his fate.

Asami sat scanning through the reports on his desk, everything was going smoothly from drug deals to arms smuggling. The routes were all secure and the officers who know of these routes were smart enough to keep their mouths shut showing how much they valued their lives.

Asami did use the police though depending on the circumstances, after all there were always bodies that needed to be taken care of, then there were also the times when he was able to use them to help him get rid of some pests who tried to scurry around in his territory without his permission.

Most people on the outside world though didn't know exactly how dangerous he was. He not only did he have his publishing company, but the many different high-class clubs he opened just in order to disguise himself as a legal business man, rather then a high powered man who worked in the underworld.

Glancing over to the clock on the wall Asami noted that it was nearing four and that meant he'd have to leave soon in order to make it for an appointment with another mangaka who also had just recently began being published by him. Of course Asami didn't just accept any run of the mile mangaka, the person had to have talent before he'd even considering publishing them, he might've had a lot of money but that didn't mean he was going to waste it.

Takaba would've been an exception of course, because Asami found the boy to be different the moment he saw him in his office, of course though Takaba didn't have to make an exception because his work was very good. Asami did wondering though if the boy was going to be able to have everything ready before next afternoon, after all it was getting to be pretty late into the day.

Crushing the cigarette in the ashtray Asami stood up, pressing the buzzer on his desk letting Kirishima know that he wanted the limousine to be ready for him.

Takaba leaned back in his chair and gave a sigh of relief, he was done, everything was finished. Even though it was midnight it was still done. Standing up even though he didn't want to Takaba began straightening everything up so it would be in order for the next morning, once he was done doing that he could go straight to sleep. Slept was what he needed most especially if he was going to have to deal with Asami the next day.

Takaba woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing nonstop, groaning he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed it off. Cracking his eyes open he looked at the time to see that it was only seven thirty, who the hell was calling him at seven thirty in the morning when he wasn't even ready to get up yet?

"Hello?" Takaba asked putting the cell phone up to his ear as he sat up.

"You weren't awake yet?" Takato asked in mock disbelief despite knowing that Takaba didn't get up anytime before eight thirty unless there was a reason to.

"Its still early in the morning, so why're you calling?" Takaba asked stifling a yawn as he lay back down on the bed.

"Did you forget that we agreed to have breakfast together this morning to celebrate you being hired?" Takaba sat straight up when Takato reminded him of this.

"I remember that we were going to have breakfast, but I didn't realize you thinking about having it this early in the morning."

"When else do you expect us to be able to have it? If I waited for you to get up when you usually do it would've been too late. Remember I do start work in an hour and a half." Takato replied.

"Fine, fine, I'll get ready then, just give a few minutes to get dressed."

"Good, both Kou and I will be waiting right outside of your apartment for you."

"See you in a few then." Takaba replied before hanging up. Seven thirty in the morning was no time to be having breakfast at, but it meant that he got a chance to spend some time with his friends, which he knew as going to become a harder thing to do the more he had to do with his manga.

Takaba grinned once he was outside of his house and saw his two friends waiting for him.

"So where are we going to be eating at?" He asked putting his arms over their shoulders.

"Why don't you decide since we're going to be the ones treating you?" Takato suggested catching Takaba off guard.

"Hold on, shouldn't I be the one treating you guys since I got paid."

"Not even!" Kou laughed. "We're celebrating the fact you just got hired doing what you wanted to do so we're treating you, arguments aside." Takaba could already tell that no matter how much he disagreed with his friend's decision they wouldn't listen to him.

"Find, lets get Ramen then, I know that they have a really good place around here that supposed to have some of the best around.

"Fine, but if you even try to go cheep on us I won't forgive you." Takato replied causing Takaba to chuckle.

"Come on you guys know how much I can eat when I'm hungry." Takaba assured his friends.

The ramen shop was a decent one and the food was very good, and it was no where near as expensive as Takaba was certain it was when Asami had him dine with him at club Sion, that was something he was never going to tell his friends about unless there was a real reason to.

"So is the pay good?" Kou asked once the food was in front of them and they had begun to eat.

"Midway, but I'm not going to complain." Takaba replied before taking a bite.

"And how about your boss, is he nice?" This question almost caused Takaba to choke and he had to act quickly in order to stop himself.

"I suppose so?" Takaba replied with a weak chuckle, he couldn't really say Asami was nice even if he wanted to, the man was a dark evil pervert.

"What type of answer is that?" Takato laughed. "Is it because you haven't met him yet?"

"Oh no, we've met, in fact he treated me to lunch yesterday." Takaba replied he wasn't going to mention what happened after lunch. "On that aspect I suppose he is, though he does tend to very focused on getting business done without messing around." Takaba explained.

"Sounds like my boss, you'll have to introduce us sometime when he has a bit of free time on his hand."

"I'll see about that." Takaba replied.

"So when are you getting published?" Kou asked finishing his first bowel for ramen.

"Today actually, that's why I was doing all of that work yesterday evening. He said that if I could get everything done before this afternoon then I'd be good to be published." Takaba replied as he ordered himself a second.

"I guess that means another celebration tonight!" Kou shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Maybe." Takaba chuckled.

"Aww, don't ruin the mood, it's a nice thought." Kou said leaning against his friend.

"A nice thought for me would be if you two could finish eating pretty soon." Takato commented as he sat watching his friends enjoying their second bowls. "I do have work I need to get to in forty five minutes."

"No worries, we'll stop heres so you won't get yelled at." Takaba replied and Kou nodded his head in agreement.

Once breakfast was done and he was back home Takaba wasted some more time looking over all of the work he did the night before making sure he did a good job with it seeing as he was very tired and hardly remembered half of what he did. All of it seemed good though, now he just needed to collect it all and head to Asami's office later and it'd be published. Now Takaba just had to worry about whether or not people would enjoy reading his story, he was certain that there were other stories like his out there so he already expected competition, but did his story even compare to the others? That was his main concern. Thinking about this made him realize that he should delve more into manga and see exactly what most of the popular stories out there are like. Though he didn't like the thought of asking the other it did pass through his mind that maybe Asami would have a few popular mangakas that worked for him and that he could introduce to Takaba.

Just after Takaba had finished putting everything into a folder his cell phone rang again. Picking it up he turned it on without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"The boss says you can come to the office now if you're ready, he has time for you." Takaba wasn't certain who was calling him but he guessed it was one of Asami's men by what they were saying.

"Do I have to be there in a certain amount of time?" Takaba asked picking up his folder.

"No." came the simple reply.

"Then I'm on my way there now." Takaba hardly finished speaking before he heard the dial tone. Things were going much quicker then Takaba had expected.

Takaba tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in the office waiting on Asami, the man said he would have time for him if he came to the office now, but Asami wasn't even there yet…

Sighing he looked around the room till his eyes landed on the filing cabinet in the corner, the one that Asami seemed to always lock when he was there. Takaba's curiosity perked when he thought about the fact that no one was currently in the room to watch him, so what better time to snoop around. Takaba was already fairly certain that Asami was a criminal so if he found more evidence it would just prove him to be right; he just had to make sure he didn't get caught.

Standing up slowly he quietly made his way over to the filing cabinet and trying to open the first draw, which much to his disappointment was locked. Thankfully though the second one opened right away for him.

White folders were what were in the draw; all of them had different names on them and were put in alphabetical order. Picking up the first one and opening it Takaba saw a picture of a older looking gentleman and information on one page, flipping the page he found what he was looking, in formation on the various illegal activates he did. Takaba quickly scanned over them surprised by all of them before putting the folder back and picking up another that was done in similar fashion. This either meant that these people worked for Asami, Asami had something against them, or he was just simply profiling them, either way it was what Takaba was looking for.

Not wishing to get found out though Takaba put the other folder back into place and softly closed the cabinet before sitting back down again.

Mere minutes after this Asami entered the room.

"Took you long enough." Takaba mumbled causing Asami to glance over at him.

"A client kept me a little longer the expected." Asami replied taking a seat and opening the folder in front of him.

"Client, as in another mangaka?" Takaba perked up when he thought about this.

"Yes." Asami replied not looking up from the folder. The boy had done a very good job of taking care of everything so that it looked good. "We'll definitely be able to get this published today. We'll just use a computer to clean it up a bit more before that." Asami explained closing the folder and turning his attention back to Takaba.

"How long will that take?"

"The whole process will take a little more then half an hour. If you wouldn't mind waiting here I'll give you back these when it's done." Asami replied grabbing the folder as he stood up.

"I don't mind waiting if it isn't going to take that long." Takaba replied.

"You won't mind waiting here on your own for a few minutes while I hand this off and take care of another client?"

"Not at all." Takaba replied watching as Asami stared at him for a few seconds longer before heading out of the room.

Once Asami was out of the room he didn't hid his smirk anymore. He knew the boy had been snooping, of course he didn't need the hidden camera to tell him that much he could read it easily on the boy's face despite how well the other hid his nervousness. A punishment was due; this time it would see he'd need to do something a little more detrimental to teach his boy a lesson.


	5. Chapter 4

And the fourth chapter finally comes out!

 **Yuri is an OC created by me for this chapter and you'll probably never meet her again, she just helped to aid Asami in giving him a good way to punish poor Takaba.**

 **I do want to think everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I'm glad to know that you really like it.**

Takaba was left alone in Asami's office for maybe ten minutes before the older man came back with a young woman who appeared to be rather nervous as she walked behind the other. Takaba stood up once the two of them were fully in his office.

"Takaba, this is Yuri, she is one of the newer mangakas that has been hired by my company." Asami told the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuri said bowing her head causing Takaba to the same.

"Likewise." Takaba replied. Takaba wouldn't deny the fact that Yuri was rather cute and close to his type with her slender build and semi long dark hair and large eyes Glancing over to Asami he saw an unreadable look in eyes that caused a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach to form.

"Yuri, please take a seat." Asami said offering her the seat that Takaba was previously occupying, "She is having a very hard time drawing up a kiss scene so I was hoping that you could help me to demonstrate to her how a good one is done." Asami explained causing Yuri to blush slightly obviously embarrassed by the same lack of talent she had.

"I can try to help that with that, though I won't guarantee that I can do much better of a job then her." Takaba replied as he turned around to face the desk to grab his sketchpad to start drawing.

"Actually I was thinking that we could show her in a much more efficient way if she'd get her equipment ready first." Asami explained causing Takaba to stop what he was doing as Yuri quickly got her pad and drawing pen ready.

"What other way are you planning on showing her?" Takaba asked turning to face Asami, without responding Asami grabbed a hold of Takaba's arm and moved him so he was fully facing the other. Asami put a hand on Takaba's back and one behind his head, pulling the other forward Asami caused their lips to connect, golden eyes locked into hazel eyes as the boy began to freak out for he was well aware of the fact that there was someone watching them. Takaba immediately tried to push against the other's chest, but the moment that he stared into those intent and lust filled golden eyes he stopped what he had been doing and instead gripped the expensive suite. He could feel the amusement in Asami's eyes but he didn't care, he reacted right away when he felt Asami nip his bottom lip wanting entrance, opening his mouth the two tongues quickly started to mingle, Asami's tongue being more dominate quickly got Takaba's to submit as he explored his mouth. Takaba's eyes began to slide close when he felt himself losing oxygen, but something about the kiss felt so right at that moment he didn't want it to end.

Yuri who'd been just sitting there stunned by what she saw while blushing madly, remember that the two of them were doing it for her so she quickly got to sketching the scene that was in front of her.

A few seconds later the kiss was broke and Takaba slowly opened his eyes again to stare into golden ones, no emotions were noticeable in them as Asami released Takaba and took a step back from the other. Takaba was still slightly dazed as he stared at the other, until he heard Asami speak and then remember that they weren't the only two who were in the room.

"Did that help you any?" Asami asked Yuri who nodded her head, looking between the two men to her sketchpad. "Is there anything else that you need help with while you're here?" Yuri quickly stood up shaking her head.

"That was all I need, thank you Asami-sama." Yuri bowed her head before quickly scuffling out of the office.

"You bastard!" Takaba snapped at the older man mere seconds after Yuri had left the office, not caring if anyone could hear what he was saying. Takaba was pissed off, but who he was exactly pissed off at he wasn't that certain. Asami most certainly did something that deeply embarrassed him, but he knew he was also irritated at himself for giving in so easily.

"What are you so upset about Takaba, the kiss was just for work after all." The way Asami stated that so nonchalantly pissed the boy off even more.

"You could at least warn someone that you're going to do that!" Takaba retorted back causing Asami to smirk.

"Was it really that bad? From what I recall you really seemed to be enjoying it just a few moments ago." This statement caused Takaba to blush a deep red color, not being able to find any words to say the boy turned away from the older man and headed for the office door. "Are you leaving already even though you haven't collected your drafts?" Asami asked lighting a cigarette as he watched Takaba.

"I can come and pick them up later." Takaba replied as he began to twist the door handle.

"But what if I want you stay?" Asami asked causing the mangaka to stop. Takaba already knew that the moment Asami said these words he didn't have the right to refuse him because of what the other currently had. Gritting his teeth Takaba released the door handle before stalking back to the chair he was previously sitting and reseating himself knowing that Asami was watching his every action.

"Happy now?" Takaba asked not even looking at the other who was once again smirking.

"There is actually one more thing that would make me happier and I'm already certain that you know what it is." Asami replied as he scanned the boy over.

"Fuck you." Takaba hissed, the one and only thing that Takaba wasn't going to allow Asami to do was touch him in the office, he wasn't going to allow himself to be put into such an embarrassing situation no matter what the older man said to him.

"You shouldn't try insinuating anything if it isn't what you want." Asami replied causing the mangaka to give him a death glare, but before he could actually say any words his cell phone started ringing catching Asami's attention also. Pulling the cell phone out of his pocket and flipping it open Takaba saw that it was Takato calling him. Pressing the answer button Takaba held the phone up to his ear.

Asami lit another cigarette as he watched the other listening to whoever was talking to the boy on the phone.

"I just happened to notice that you're not home yet, so what's going on?" Takato asked.

"I'm still busy at the office actually, my manga is in the middle of being published right now." Takaba replied glancing over to Asami when he felt the other staring at him in a very unnerving way.

"So when is it going to be coming out?"

"It'll probably be a few days before you actually see it in the magazine, but I expect it to take no longer then a week." Takaba turned around when he heard the room's door close letting him know that Asami had just left.

"What was that noise?" Takato asked, obviously hearing the sound of the door closing behind the other.

"That was just my boss leaving." Takaba replied feeling slightly more relieved now that the older man wasn't there looming around him. "I'm guessing that he went to go and check on how the publishing process is going."

"Damn, I guess I just missed my chance to talk to him." Takato chuckled on the other end of the phone causing Takaba to do the same. "So when do you think that you'll be done there?"

"I can't really say, I would think that it won't be much longer, but then again my boss was hinting at us having lunch together again."

"You lucky dog!" Takaba just imagine his friend grinning on the other end of the phone. "I just wish that my boss was that kind to me." Takaba really wanted to say, "If only you knew just how "Kind" he was, then maybe you'd rethink what you're currently saying."

"I suppose I am lucky, but I should probably hang up for the time being so that I can get finished here quicker."

"I guess that means then I'll be expecting to see you later tonight."

"Suppose so, talk to you later then." About the same time that Takaba closes his phone up Asami reenters the room holding the folder that held all of Takaba's work in it.

"It has all been taken care of so it won't be long before it'll be seen in the magazine." Asami explained setting the folder down on the desk in front of Takaba.

"I suppose I'm not safe to leave yet am I?" Takaba asks resting his hands on the folder.

"Not yet." Asami replied causing the other to groan inwardly at whatever ever it was Asami was planning for him.

Takaba soon found himself once again riding in the damn limousine with the damn older man doing nothing more then talking on his phone without so much as a glance at the mangaka who was staring out the window, it was vexing to say in the least for Takaba who currently wanted to do nothing more then head back to his house and have fun with this friends, but due to the older man sitting next to him ignoring he wasn't able to.

Takaba was then uncertain if he should be pleased or pissed when he found the limousine parking right outside of a bar, it was no where near as fancy looking as club Sion, but it wasn't that shabby either. If it was a bar that they were going to then Takaba already knew what he was going to do, screw Asami.

Takaba ordered ice cream, he didn't give a damn what the older man said about it, he needed something sweet after everything that had happened. Of course ice cream wasn't all that he had ordered, he also had ordered some whisky, but had as of yet to touch it while he ate his ice cream. Though the moment that he had said he wanted ice cream the bartender immediately smiled at him, more then likely think that he was childish for his choice of what he wanted.

"Can you handle alcohol?" Asami asked, holding the shot glass in his hand as he sipped it slowly.

"Of course I can." Takaba replied scowling at the older man as he set his bowl to the side to pick up his glass and down the liquid all at once. "Another one please!" he shouted sliding his glass over to other side of the counter for the bartender to refill. "I've drank alcohol on plenty of different occasions before."

"Just because you have drank it many times before doesn't meant that your body can handle it." Asami replied setting his shot glass down to be refilled at the boy had his glass refilled for the third time. Takaba didn't really care at moment whether or not he could handle the alcohol for the only reason he was drinking was so that he could relax for a bit, after all Asami did take a lot of energy out of him.

"Hey Asami, I can drink well can't I?" Takaba asked, his voice slightly slurred as they headed towards the limousine, Takaba was gripping the shoulders of Asami's suit forcing the other to half drag and carry the mangaka because the other refused to pick up his feet.

"You should learn better drinking etiquette before I take you with me next time." Asami replied as he shoved the other into the limousine,

The first few minutes of the limousine drive were in silence as Asami sat with his arms crossed while Takaba leaned against his shoulder, his face bright red and his eyes slightly glazed over.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Asami glanced over to the boy who was sitting up a little more as he stared at him with questioning eyes. "Why do you keep doing all of this time?"

"You intrigue me, your determination to never give up and your defiance, I want to see more of it." Asami replied watching as Takaba leaned closer into him.

"You think you can control me?" Takaba asked as Asami grabbed his chin, firmly but not too rough.

"Why do you think that I'm controlling you?" Asami asked releasing Takaba's chin and leaning back in his seat causing Takaba to be the one to make the first move. Asami smirked in amusement as Takaba moved so he was now sitting in the other's lap, his eyes slightly unfocused as he tried to stare into the golden ones in front of him.

"I hate the way that you look at me."

"So what're you going to do about it?"

The kiss was broken and Takaba moaned loudly as Asami brushed his thumb over the tip of his red leaking cock while at the same time nipping his neck. Asami's eyes were only slightly opened as he continued his slow work on the boy's cock while thrusting two fingers into him. Takaba arched his back and let out a cry of pleasure from the sensation of the fingers inside of him.

Asami was enjoying everything that the boy was doing, the sweet sounds he was making was causing him to want to go further with the mangaka, though there was only so much he do to the other while they were inside of the limousine.

"There!" Takaba shouted thrusting his hips back when Asami's fingers hit his sweet spot straight on causing him to see stars as he neared his climax. Knowing that the other was getting close to cumming Asami quickened his speed as he rubbed the boy's cock quicker causing another cry of pleasure to release itself from Takaba's throat as he was ripped between the dual pleasures. Asami felt as Takaba's tight ring of muscle constricted around his fingers as the boy came arching his back.

Asami couldn't help but smirk when the boy fell back against him unconscious from the energy his climax had taken from him, though the older man was certain the other was going to bitch him out about everything later on.

Once the limousine stopped Asami dropped Takaba off at his house, putting the other in his bed and making sure to lock the door before he left. Asami might've considered staying seeing how late it was if it wasn't for the fact that he still had some work to do.

In the middle of said work Asami's phone decided to ring. Picking it up his eyes narrowed slightly when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise, I didn't actually expect you to pick up seeing how late it is."

"Why're you calling?" Asami asked, his voice indifferent.

"Why do you think I'm calling? Did you forget that we have a meeting that is going to be taking place next week? I thought I should at least call you and remind you that I'll be coming to see you next week." The person on the other end of the phone replied. "I do look forward to see you again." Not in the mood to talk much Asami hung up without saying anything in reply. He had almost completely forgotten that a certain somebody was coming to meet him next week to discuss business between the two companies.


	6. Chapter 5

Takaba was beginning to lose his patience with Asami rather quickly; it had been a little under a week since his manga had been published and since the incident in Asami's office. Takaba wasn't quite certain what exactly happened to Asami, but two days after that incident he found Asami's expensive limousine parked right outside of his house waiting for him. When he asked Asami why exactly he had come to pick him up the older man just told him to get inside and refused to answer his question, but the mangaka could easily tell that there was something different about the man.

After that day Asami continued to come over morning at about nine-thirty, which was the time that Takaba finished breakfast at. It wasn't so much that he minded Asami coming to pick him up, but more so that he minded the looks and whispering the people did when they saw the limousine parked outside of his house.

Takaba cursed himself for showing the older man to his house, but what he really wanted to know was how Asami knew when he finished his breakfast.

"You know, I don't need you to come here every morning just to pick me up." Takaba commented as he took his seat in the limousine causing Asami to glance up at him from the papers he was looking at.

"It's not matter of whether you need me to or want me to, but whether or not I want to do it." Asami replied, Takaba sighed when he heard these remember that fact that somehow everything always went back to what the older man wanted, not what he wanted or felt comfortable with.

Takaba stopped looking at the window and looked down at his lap when Asami set a piece of paper there.

"This shows the sale of the magazine since your manga has been added." Asami explained as Takaba looked at the graph, the mangaka couldn't deny the fact that he was happy to see that his manga seemed to have boosted the sales of the magazine a bit, it wasn't that much but it was still something. "We'll have the chapters come out bi-weekly for now until it becomes an easy task to get everything taken care of and after that we'll see about making it weekly." Asami explained as he lit up a cigarette watching as Takaba smiled at the piece of paper in his lap, it was a good thing to the older man to see the boy pleased with his own work.

From Takaba's house to Asami's company only took about twenty minutes to drive there. Takaba also realized in the last week that he was spending more time at Asami's office then he was at his own house, except for when he slept, this was due to the fact that Asami had given him his own room to work in where he wouldn't be bothered unless it was by the older man.

Asami felt more comfortable with the mangaka staying near by him, but to mention the fact that it seemed to help the other be able to draw more in a day without his friends coming to bother him.

The weather was doing a very good job of letting everyone know that it was drawing near to autumn, the air was still crisp, but it had a slight cold nip to it and the leaves were just starting to turn their slight golden brown, this meant for Takaba that he had to begin to wear some of his warmer, longer sleeved clothes first thing in the morning.

Takaba begin to get all of his sketches together as the limousine parked itself in the VIP spot right in front of the buildings entrance.

Kirishima came around the side of the limousine to open Asami's door and as usual Takaba stepped out before Kirishima had a chance to do the same for him, because he didn't like to have it done for him.

Takaba was getting ready to close the door of the limousine when a large guest of wind hit him and managed to knock his folder out of his hand causing some of his papers to be blown away.

"Hey!" Takaba shouted snatching what he could as a he few pieces of paper were blown out of his sight.

"Takaba!" Asami shouted trying to catch the boy before he began to chase after the fleeing pieces of paper.

"Would you like to go after him sir?" Kirishima offered watching his boss watch the retreating figure of the boy.

"No, don't bother." Asami replied as he turned around and began to head inside with Kirishima following behind him.

Takaba cursed realizing that his stray sketches had blown further away then he had expected them to, he managed to pick up three of them but looking through everything in his hands he knew that he was still missing a few more scenes then what he had found. Looking around he tried to see if he could locate the missing pieces of paper. Takaba knew that he could probably easily rewrite the scenes that blew away, but what irritated more was the fact that he hadn't kept a good grip on them.

Looking around for a few more minutes Takaba decided that he'd give up on trying to find them and began to return in the direction he come from that'd lead him back towards the company.

"Excuse me, might it be that you're looking for these?" Takaba turned around when he heard the soft elegant voice speak behind him. The sight of the beautiful man in front of him stunned Takaba, his long, black hair flowing past his shoulders. "Are these yours?" the man tried again showing Takaba the sketches in his hands, looking down at the sketches the man was showing Takaba was more then thrilled to see that they were his missing scenes.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Takaba thanked the man who gave him a soft smile.

"You're very welcome." Takaba caught the faint hint of an accent when the man spoke this time, the mangaka could already tell by the way the other man looked he was most certainly not Japanese, maybe Chinese? What caught Takaba's attention next with the glance he received from the stoic looking man that was following behind the other. Shaking his head Takaba turned around as he began to run in the direction of Asami's company realizing that he had spent quite a large amount of time trying to find his missing sketches.

Once inside Takaba approached Asami's office to let the older man know that he was back, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Kirishima was standing in front of the door, a sure fire sign that the older man was talking to someone important.

Takaba had learned in the week that he had stayed that there were certain signs to note when dealing with Asami. Takaba knew that if Asami was talking to someone it'd be safe for the mangaka to interrupt him if there was no one posted in front of his door, but if there happened to one of the older man's most trusted guards posted in front of his door it meant that you were to wait and not enter.

Takaba now knowing this sign just nodded his head to the guard who in return did the same. The mangaka then headed for his office, where he'd spend over the next hour trying to draw out as much as he could.

As it turned out the task of drawing was a rather difficult one for Takaba as his mind was filled with the image of the beautiful man he had met before, the mangaka wondered why such a man was wandering around the city with what he presumed to be his bodyguard. Something in the back of Takaba's mind clicked telling him it more then likely had something to do with Asami because as Takaba was slowly finding out everything always tied back to Asami one way or another. Shaking his head Takaba tried once again to concentrate at the task at hand, he needed to draw something, even if it was just a few pages, because knew that if he hadn't done anything new then Asami would start questioning him as to why he didn't have anything to show for the time he spent in the office.

"What do you mean by telling me that he came today?" Asami asked with narrowed eyes as he stared at the man sitting in front of him who was wringing his hands.

"I-I informed you this morning when I just found out the news myself. I-it'd seem a-as though he wanted to bump forward the meeting date." The man replied not able to make eye contact with Asami.

"Where is he right now?"

"Currently he should be checked into a hotel not that far from here." the man replied mopping his sweating brow with a handkerchief, Asami had a tendency to cause people to stress because of the pressure that he put on them. "I do expect though that he'll try to make contact with you very soon." The scowl on Asami's face caused the man to pale considerable and feel as though the cold breath of death had just blown over his face, Asami scowling was never a good thing, even if it wasn't directed at any in particular.

"You may leave." The man stared at Asami for a few seconds as he waited for his chest to calm down and the feeling as though his heart was going to exit through his throat to go away. Standing up the man bowed deeply to Asami before scurrying out of the room. "Kirishima." Asami didn't even have to raise his voice to get the guard to enter his room. "Is the boy back?"

"Yes, he returned not that long and is currently in his office." Kirishima replied. It took a certain amount of pressure off of Asami hearing that that boy had returned without a problem, now he just had to make sure it stayed that way, especially now that a certain someone had come, not that the older man thought this person would do something to the mangaka, but he felt that it was better to be safe then sorry.

Takaba groaned in frustration as he found he didn't have the focus to draw. He had managed five pages, but couldn't do well enough to draw anymore then this. Laying his face against the desk he sighed, he knew the story so well, yet he could hardly draw anything up for it. Takaba heard as the door opened, but he didn't bother lifting his head, as he already knew who it was going to be.

"Trouble already?" Asami asked as he stared at the boy whose face he couldn't see.

"What do you think?" Came back the muffled reply. Asami walked towards the desk and picked up one of the pages off of it, observing the freshly drawn work, noting the fact that it was lacking life in the way that it was drawn.

"It won't due." Asami told the other as he set the piece of paper back down.

"You think?" Takaba asked glaring at the older man as he lifted his head off the table.

"What causing you to have problems already?" Asami asked as he stared intently at the other, the look that Takaba knew meant the older man wasn't going to leave him alone until he got his answer.

"I'm just lacking motivation today." Takaba replied, he already knew that it was stupid to say this, but it was the best he could come up with, because he wasn't about ready to tell Asami that the reason why he couldn't draw anything at the moment was due to the fact that he meet a beautiful man when he was going after his sketches and for some strange reason he couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. Takaba knew he'd be in for hell, maybe not him exactly, but his body would be if he uttered words any where near to those due to the fact that the older man was so possessive of him that he'd more then likely get pissed off hearing this, and Takaba didn't want to get some innocent man in trouble because of him.

"If you need inspiration I'd be more then happy to give you some." Asami offered smirking softly at the boy whose glare deepened, despite the soft dust of pink on his cheeks.

"Don't you dare even think of attempting to do something like that again here at your office." Takaba hissed causing the older man more amusement.

"Who says it has to be done here?" Takaba didn't like that suggestive hint that was in Asami's voice, it meant bad things, very bad things that Takaba didn't feel up to dealing with at the moment.

"I can get my own inspiration very well, thank you very much. I warn you know that if you even think about trying to do anything to me I won't hesitate to leave this damn company and never return." Takaba growled. Asami's eyes narrowed slightly, his smirk still in place as he met the other's challenge.

"Despite the fact that I still have a certain tape in my possession?" Asami was slightly surprised when Takaba didn't falter when he brought up the video.

"Video be damned." Takaba huffed, he knew that at some point or other he was going to have to break away from the older regardless if the other still had the video or not, so he might as well do it sooner rather then later, especially before anything else could happen.

"And what video might this be, if I were so bold as to ask." Asami stiffened noticeable and Takaba looked around the older man to see who was speaking. Asami was more then displeased to hear the other's voice, while the mangaka was surprised to see the man on his mind once again standing before him.

"Feilong" Asami said the man's name a voice that was a mixture between a low growl and hiss.

"Asami Ryuuichi." The other replied with a small nod of his head as a sign of respect despite the fact that both knew he thought they were equals.

"What're you doing here?" Asami asked as Feilong stepped further into the office.

"Is it a problem if I can a little early for our meeting?" he asked turning to face Asami who was glaring at him.

"Yes." Asami replied, despite the fact that he knew the Chinese man already knew the answer to this.

"He Chinese?" the question caused both men to turn and look at Takaba who eyes were focused on Feilong who smiled softly at him, the same type of smile that he had given him before.

"So he must be the newly hired mangaka I heard you got your hands on."

"So what if he is?" Asami asked, pulling a cigarette out and lighting.

"He's rather young I must say, though he does seem to be rather talented from what I've seen." These words caused Asami to narrow his eyes and glance at Takaba who'd become noticeable uncomfortable. "Have you marked him yet?" Takaba blushed furiously at this question but turned away before either could notice the blush on his face.

"What is it to you if I have?" Asami asked not feeling very pleased with this question. Let there be no mistake, it wasn't that Asami hated or disliked Feilong, it was that he hated what the Chinese man tended to bring with him.

"Is it a problem for me to be curious?" Feilong asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes." Asami replied curtly.

"Its no longer is any fun when you become sort tempered, I suppose then it'd be better to get this meeting over with before something does happen." Feilong sighed glancing back over at Takaba who was doing the same.

As soon as Takaba heard the word 'meeting' he already knew that he was no longer going to be welcome and that it was best for him to go out and get some fresh air, for he doubted the fact that he'd be able to stop himself from eavesdropping on what they were talking about.

"I'm heading out to get some fresh air." both pairs of eyes landed on the boy who was in the middle of standing up. Feilong stepped to the side slightly to allow the boy to pass by him.

"Yoh, follow." Feilong ordered his stoic bodyguard who'd been waiting outside of the room for him.

"What're you playing at?" Asami asked as Feilong watched his guard tail the boy but not at too close of a distance.

"I'm not playing at anything, though I know for a fact that there is someone else who is." Feilong replied turning to face Asami, a serious look on his face for the first time since he entered the room. "And I already believe you know who I'm talking, which is why I bumped up the day of the meeting ahead, to warn you before something got out of hand." Feilong explained as Asami watched him suspicious of what he had just said.

"What does he want this time?"

"I think that you should already know that." Feilong replied with a soft smile yet firm smile.


	7. Chapter 6

Takaba was more then well aware of the fact that he was being tailed by the stoic guard, who was surprisingly easy for Takaba to spot him despite the fact that he was obviously there to tail him, but Takaba could also tell that he was being followed by yet someone else who he didn't see.

Takaba decided though that for the time being he'd act normal and see what would happen, he wasn't quite certain which of the two men who were following him he could trust or if both weren't trustable.

Yoh knew that the boy could see him, but that's how he wanted it to be, if Feilong was correct in his assumption that someone was definitely moving in the direction of taking the boy then he wished to make it apparent to Takaba that he was there only to protect him rather then harm him.

It was few minutes later when Takaba decided to stop and stare the vehicles that were passing by, seeming to contemplate whether or not he wanted to go across to the other side. There was a sudden slow down in traffic and Takaba took the opportunity to bolt across to the other side. He knew that the one who was openly following him would be caught off guard by the sudden action, but he wasn't certain about the other but he figured that it'd at least give him a few seconds to try and lose him.

Yoh cursed the moment that Takaba did this, because he wasn't quick enough to react and stop the other. He knew for a fact that if anything ended up happening to the boy that it wouldn't be Feilong that he'd have to answer up to, but also Asami because that was who the boy belonged to. Yoh thankfully though only had to wait a short amount of time before he was able pass over after the boy.

Takaba was certain that he had lost whoever was following him by the time that he had headed down the third alley, he leaned over slightly as he stopped to catch his breath a bit, even that much running around was a bit much for him.

Just when he was getting ready to move someone grabbed him from behind and tried to pin his arms behind his back. Takaba gritted his teeth as he tried to struggle against said person but found the other was rather strong, swing his head back he managed to make contact with the person's face causing the person to take a step back as Takaba was released as he stumbled forward. Takaba turned around to face the person only to feel cold metal pressed against the back of his head causing him to freeze completely. Takaba had never before been put into a situation that involved him having a gun pointed at him.

The man who he'd hit was no longer dazed but rather not standing that far away from him glaring at him. Takaba being the stubborn person that he was returned the glare with twice the force, though his glare was quickly replaced with a confused look when the man behind him began to speak and he couldn't understand a word that he was saying. Takaba listened more carefully when the man in front of him began to speak and quickly realized that they sounded like they were speaking Cantonese making it impossible for him to understand a single word that was being said.

Takaba made a move to step forward thinking that both men must've been distracted but he didn't get that when he hardly moved and the gun was pressed harder against the back of his head in warning.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Takaba was aware of the fact that he'd more then likely not get an answer, but he still felt it better for him to ask then not.

He watched as the man in front of him pulled a cloth and small bottle out, Takaba didn't have to think twice to know what it and what exactly was going to be done with it, whoever the hell the two men were it was obvious they wanted to kidnap him. After the man had poured a small amount of the liquid on the cloth he returned the bottle to his pocket before beginning to move closer towards Takaba hand extended out to put the cloth over his face.

"So he's heard about Takaba and thinks that by stealing him away from here he'll be able to make the deals go in his favor?" Asami asked Feilong as they sat in his more private office with Souh guarding the door so they wouldn't be bothered.

"That's his plan, but he also wants half the land back that you took from him, he beginning to feel that he was cheated on in the deal that you two made." Feilong replied as he took a sip from the glass of whisky that was sitting in front of him. "Yan is the type of person who'll play dirty if he needs to, we both know that."

"I'm honestly surprised that you'd actually choose to take my side over his, he is your brother after all." Asami commented as he studied Feilong whose eyes narrowed some when the other side this.

"Firstly I don't care for my brother as we're not related fully by blood, secondly I have no business concerning what goes on with your underworld deals, but when it comes to regular business I benefit more from keeping you as an ally." Asami smirked slightly as Feilong's reasoning, the Chinese was corrected in what he had stated because Yan even knew for a fact that unless he play dirty there was no way possible for him to get at Asami because their power differences were too vast.

"If he's not pleased with the way things are currently then that is his own fault. When the deal was signed I complete list of everything that would happen on both sides, it was his own foolishness that got him into this situation. If he knew exactly how to use what he got from me then he'd be benefiting more now."

"The Baishe don't see it the same way, they believe that Yan's decision was flawed and that the land shouldn't have been giving up. Yan is under pressure to get the land back one way or another, otherwise blood will be spilling."

"And you want for me to get involved and stop that from happening?" Asami asked lighting up a cigarette, he wasn't quite certain what Feilong was hinting at, he just knew that there was something the other wanted for him.

"I don't expect you to do anything, I'm warning you because if Yan ends up being killed or a rebellion breaks out then it will obviously spread out to here and then it won't just be one or two bodies that'll be laying around." Feilong replied as he looked the other straight in the eyes.

"Its very kind of you to extend your concern to me, but you should know that if anything like that happens the whole situation will become isolated before things even reach over here. The smaller groups over there will more then likely become power hungry and a major dispute is more likely to start over in Hong Kong then over." "Asami replied as he searched through the paper work on his desk.

"If you don't protect that boy properly though then things will become even more out of hand." Asami stopped what he was doing and turned his attention back to Feilong. "Word travels quickly around and so do photos." Feilong told the other as he set a photo of Takaba down the desk. "Someone around here is pocketing information for money."

"A mole." Asami murmured as he looked down at the picture of the boy, he could easily tell by the scenery it was taken the morning the other had left the hotel; right after Asami had just hired him.

"More then likely, you should know then that it'd be much safer to keep him on a much shorter leash." Feilong replied just at the same time his phone began to ring, grabbing it out he stared a it listening to it ring for three times before it stopped. Feilong and Asami looked at each other, Asami was uncertain of that that was supposed to mean but Feilong knew hat it meant that there was some trouble. "It would seem as though he's making his mover much quicker then I first suspected, if you don't want to lose Takaba then it'd best if we moved now." Asami knew what the other meant by this and wasted no time in getting on his phone and calling for a few of his most trusted men to help in the protection of the boy, there was no way that Asami was going to allow anyone else to touch what was his.

There wasn't much Takaba could do to struggle the moment that the cloth went over his face because the gun was still pressed hard against the back of his head and he didn't dare to do anything that could make it go off. His mind was beginning to fog over and he felt his eyes slowly begin to close when two gun shots rang out and he felt as both the gun and cloth were moved. A thud followed by a scream was heard but the drug coursing through Takaba's system didn't allow for him to open his eyes to see what was going despite the fact that he felt himself begin to fall back, and more then likely would've have if someone hadn't caught him.

Yoh was rather thankful that he had found Takaba in time, if he had been any later then he knew that the other would've been taken. He hadn't intended to but he had to kill the man who was holding the gun against the mangaka's head otherwise there was a large chance he'd shot even if injured. The second man he just shot in the hand as a warning. The warning seemed to work rather well one look at Yoh had the man dashing down the alleyway as fast as he could. Yoh's quick reflexes kicked in and he managed to grab the boy before he hit the ground.

"Takaba-san?" an unfamiliar voice questioned as the mangaka fought to stay awake despite the drug induced sleep wanting to take a hold of him. The struggle only lasted for seconds more before he drifted into unconsciousness to the sound of his voice being called once again.

Yoh would've been more worried about Takaba if he hadn't know that the drug used on him was simply for the purpose of knocking him out and nothing else. Setting him down slowly Yoh then proceeded to pull his cell phone out to call Feilong and to give a report on what had happened.

Takaba woke up with a groan to the feeling as though a large brick had landed right on top of his head. Rolling onto his side he buried himself further into sheets as he kept his eyes tightly shut in hopes of being able to get a little more sleep. The mangaka found himself sitting straight up less then five minutes latter after remember what had happened just before he passed out, someone was trying to take him. Looking from side to side he recognized the place that he was to be a hotel room, a rather fancy hotel room. Looking around the room Takaba felt safe for the most part because there didn't appear to anyone else in the room. He did freeze though when he heard the door handle begin to twist signaling that someone was getting ready to come in.

Takaba relaxed someone when he found out that person was none other then Asami, who surprisingly was in dress shirt with only his suit pants on. His hand was slightly closed as he held a glass of water in it letting Takaba know that more then likely there were pills in said hand, pills that would help to take away the horrible throbbing of his headache.

"How're you feeling?" Asami asked after closing the door and making his way over to Takaba.

"My head feels like someone landed a ten ton break on it." Takaba replied as he took the glass and pills, giving Asami a thankful look before taking pills and down the whole glass of water.

"That's to be expected, you were drugged after all." Asami replied as he sat near the bottom of the bed, causing Takaba to feel slightly uncomfortable in his current position.

There was complete silence for a few minutes as the two just stared at each other before Takaba decided to speak.

"So what exactly happened after I blacked out?" Takaba asked causing Asami to stare at him contemplatively.

"What do you remember last?" Asami asked as he pulled the box of cigarettes out of his pocket and prepared to light one up causing Takaba to wrinkle his nose at the smell.

"I vaguely remember hearing what sounded like a gun being shot followed by a thud and then someone calling my name." Takaba replied as he tried his hardest to remember what he could, but the drug had done a good job of making his mind blank.

"It was Feilong's guard Yoh that had saved you back there." Asami explained, watching as the mangaka nodded his head, taking in the information that he was given.

"Why were they trying to kidnap me in the first place?" Takaba then asked causing Asami's expression to become more of a colder one, causing a chill to go down the other's spine.

"That isn't important for you to know." Came the cold reply from Asami, "The only thing that you need to know is that you should be more careful from now on and expect to have protection at all times." Takaba narrowed his eyes in frustration at the situation.

"Why do I have to agree to something like that without knowing the reasoning behind it first?" Takaba didn't like the idea of being followed and he liked it even less so when he wasn't being told about the entire situation.

"Unless you want to end up in a similar situation like today or worse, then you'd accept the protection. Regardless of what your decision is you'll still be being followed." Asami explained as he stood up when a knock sounded at the door letting him know that someone wanted to bother him. "I'll be gone for a while, rest more till I come back." Takaba watched as Asami opened and glanced back at him once more before closing the door behind him. Takaba laid down flat on the bed with a sigh as the back of his head rested against his arms, there was obviously something major going on that Asami wasn't telling him about, something that seeing as it concerned him Takaba felt he had a right know about. Being the snoop that he was the mangaka figured that he could it out one way or another on his own without the older man having to know anything about it.


	8. Chapter 7

Yoh lead Asami in the direction of the room that Feilong was waiting for the other in, he made sure to stay exactly five steps ahead of Asami so as not to be so close to him.

Asami was not that pleased to have been bothered seeing as Takaba had just woken up, but he knew that the matter he and Feilong were going to talk about was something very important so there wasn't much that he could due in order to put it off. Yoh opened the door for him and bowed before stepping back to allow for him to enter first before shutting the door and following in behind him to stand behind Feilong.

"How is he doing?" Feilong asked the moment that Asami entered the room.

"Besides a headache he seems to be doing fine." Asami replied as he loosened his tie and sat down in a chair opposite of Feilong. Picking up the glass of whisky that was seat on the table near his chair he took a sip of it before turning his full attention to Feilong. "It appears as though things are moving much quicker then expected." Asami commented as Feilong gave a short nod of his head.

"Brother is not one to waste time, he prefers to execute his plans in as little time as possible." Feilong replied as he handed Asami a folder. "It would cause me quiet a few problems if my brother ever found out that I took this from him, but I think that this might prove as some kind of assistance to you, it isn't something that I was planning on giving to you so soon as I wasn't certain when he was planning on making his move." Feilong explained as Asami light up a cigarette before taking the folder and opening it up to look at the content. A light smirk appeared on Asami's face when he scanned through the contents of the folder. The entire folder contained deals that Yan had been doing in Japan behind Asami's back, all of which Asami could easily use to blackmail the other if he so desired to.

"It would seem that he is more crafty then I originally thought." Asami commented as he continued to scan over the contents of the folder, Yan had been clever enough to make sure that the deals he did were done either on the border of Asami's territory or next to it in order to make sure that word of them wouldn't reach Asami, what Yan did realize though was the fact that though quite a few of the smaller groups wouldn't admit to this, all of the territory in the Tokyo area basically belonged to Asami, not to mention quite a bit of the land outside of it.

"Yan doesn't honestly believe that I have any idea of exactly what he is doing, of course he knows very well that I'm involved in you in a business sense, but he doesn't honestly believe I really understand exactly what is going on between the two of you." Feilong explained as he beckoned for Yoh to hand his pipe, the other did as he was asked and also light it for him before moving back again.

"Keeping things that way allows for a great advantage for both of us." Asami conceded watching as Feilong frowned some as he puffed the smoke out from his pipe.

"I see it only as something that mainly benefits you, on the other hand for me, if I keep helping you it'll only end up landing me in trouble if my brother ever found out that everything that was going wrong for him happened to be my fault."

"Then stop helping." Asami stated this as though it was a very simple matter, but by the look on Feilong's face it seemed that it was more complicated then it appeared.

"I am more then certain that if I even think about not giving you information you'd more then likely cut all deal ties with me, despite the fact that the entire situation is rather unfavorable for me, I'd prefer to stay in some sort of business."

"Me cutting all ties with you would depend solely on what happened after you stopped. If things don't change, then there isn't any real reason for me to stop my business with you, but if it so happened that things became much worse for me, then I would have no reason to associate myself with you anymore." Feilong couldn't expect anything less coming from Asami, as the other always made sure that no matter what happened he would get the main benefit out of any deal that was going on.

"It honestly surprises me though to see that you might actually have some kind of heart for that young mangaka."

"You mean Takaba?" Asami clarified with his eyes slightly narrowed as Feilong nodded his head.

"You have never really seemed to get that close to anyone before, you always make sure that there is a good distance between you and others and that whoever you're involved with understands that their position is lowers then yours and their insignificant if they so much as think of defying you. With Takaba though I am not feeling that the same sort of situation is going on, you seem much more lenient with him."

"The boy needs space if his talent is to grow." Asami explained as he stared down at the table with his eyes slightly closed, as much as he didn't really want to admit it, he knew that to a certain point what Asami was thinking correct, the boy did indeed feel different to him, but he wasn't yet certain what kind of different the boy made him feel.

"You should honestly think about making your move soon though, unless you want to lose him, he doesn't appear to be the type of person who stays in one place for very long before moving again."

"He will learn soon enough that as long as he works for me, he isn't free to just go wherever he wants to." Asami assured Feilong as the other stared directly at him, as though trying to analyze something about him. Feilong got ready to open his mouth to say something else when the door to their room suddenly burst open and Takaba tripped inside, seemingly surprised by the strength that he had used to force the door open. Souh entered the room seconds after Takaba and tried to grab a hold of the mangaka as the other struggled as much as could against the grip on his arms.

"Let me go you bastard! There's something important that I want to talk with him about!" Takaba snapped as he struggled harder.

"Let him go." Asami ordered with a motion of his hand, Souh didn't hesitate to follow the older and stepped back once he had released the boy who appeared to be seriously seething about something that that the guard wasn't certain about. "Takaba, didn't I tell you to wait in the room for the time being?" Asami questioned, his voice holding a slightly annoyed tone to as he glared at the boy who challenged his look as he stared Asami straight in the eyes.

"To hell with waiting in my room!" Takaba snapped back as he took a step forward. "I already told you that I want to know exactly what the hell is going on and why the hell I'm involved with it." A light smile graced Feilong's lips as he watched Takaba, amused to see such confidence coming from the boy as he faced Asami who was well known for being able to be a devil when the situation called for it. Either Takaba didn't know fully about who Asami was or he didn't fear Asami despite know who he was and what exactly he did.

"I already explained to you that you don't have to worry about what's going on, you'll be issued a bodyguard and that is all you need to know about." Asami told him in a dismissive manner as he grabbed out another cigarette and light before turning his attention to the boy who hadn't budged an inch. "Go back to your room now, we'll be staying here for the night and when tomorrow morning comes I'll take you back to your house so that you can continue working in a more comfortable area."

"I already explained to you that I want to know exactly what is going on here, there's no way I'm budging before my questions are answered." Takaba repeated as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant manner, his gaze not shifting from Asami despite the fact that the other was losing his temper more with each passing second. Feilong couldn't stop himself from chuckling and catching the attention of Takaba, this action though caused Asami to feel more irritated.

"Come now Asami, it wouldn't hurt that much to let the boy in on what's going on, after all he'd have found everything had he been kidnapped." Asami turned his attention to Feilong who was looking at Takaba who was staring at him in a slightly confused way.

"His job is to simply be a mangaka, he would gain no benefit by coming to know a world such as this one." Asami retorted.

"That maybe true, but it seems as though the boy is very stubborn and doesn't seem to be willing to leave until he finds out what he wants, at least oblige him for the time being, its obvious that no harm will come from him finding out more then he already does." Feilong found it very amusing they way that Asami was dealing with the boy, for normal about now Asami would've lost his temper and pulled his gun out for someone being this stubborn and if he hadn't shot the person right away he'd either threaten them by gun point to go and shot directly behind them to show that he was serious about hitting them if they didn't do as he said. Asami was silent for quite a while as he stared at Takaba who's gaze didn't seem to waver once as they stayed locked looking at each other. Asami knew very well that Takaba would more then likely not leave on his own unless he got what he wanted, but Asami wasn't someone to bow so easily and give into such a small demand. Feilong smirked as he watched Asami's face, despite the fact that the other was showing no emotions on his face, Feilong could easily read what was going through his mind and knew exactly what was going to happen next. Feilong did feel bad for Takaba though because the mangaka didn't seem to know what was going through Asami's mind or at least the expression on his face didn't show that he did. Standing up, Asami approached Takaba with slow strides, each speaking of the power that held and could use on the mangaka if he wanted to, it was easy to tell if one looked closely that Takaba was slightly intimidated by Asami approaching him, but he refused to budge from his position even when the other came to stand directly in front of him. They locked eyes for a few brief seconds before Asami leaned down and captured Takaba's lips in a heated kiss. Takaba put his hands on Asami's suit to push him away, but fisted the expensive material instead, as he reacted to the kiss and deepened it by allowing Asami to slip his tongue into his mouth. Feilong took offense to the fact that both males seemed to forget about his presence, as they seemed completely absorbed in each other. The kiss was broken a minute later when Takaba need to regain lost breath, a pink hue was noticeable on his face as he looked up at Asami with eyes tint lightly with lust. Takaba was about to remove his hands from Asami's suit when he noticed that he had caused the other's shirt to become wrinkled by how tight he had held it, but before he got that far Asami picked him up bridal style, catching off guard and causing him to take tighter hold of the other. Takaba didn't protest at first as confusion struck him when Asami bumped the door with his shoulder causing it to open, Takaba knew for a fact that the door had been closed tightly when he had entered it, but when had Asami reopened it.

"Put me down." Takaba protested once he was over the initial shock of the situation that he found himself in as Asami carried him down the hall showing no sign that he was going to let the other go.

The room that Takaba was originally in was only five doors down from the one that Feilong and Asami were talking in so the walk was a rather short one. Takaba would've squirmed if he had more time and felt up to fighting, but he knew by the look on Asami's face that he'd have no problem dropping the mangaka if the other struggled too much.

The door to the room was opened and Asami stepped into the room, Takaba was deposited rather roughly on the bed and before he had a chance to react Asami was on top of him. Asami easily pinned the other's wrists to his sides and stared at the boy with such an intense look he could see that Takaba wanted to back away from him. Asami respected Takaba's confidence and stubbornness, but it still came to a point that Takaba needed to learn boundaries, though at the moment Asami didn't have the time to teach them to the boy. Takaba wasn't certain what to expect from the man hovering above him, but he knew that now wasn't the time to speak out or struggle much without having to worry about making his situation that much worse.

After what felt like an eternity of staring at each other Asami finally stood up and began to walk back towards the door, leaving a stunned Takaba lying on the bed.

"Maybe this time you'll listen and stay put." Asami glanced back to see Takaba sitting up slowly, watching the other for a few seconds Asami left the room and made sure to lock it once he was outside. The sound of the lock clicking was what brought Takaba out of his daze and caused him to curse under his breath, knowing that he was now locked in the room without a way to get out.

"That bastard." Takaba sighed as he flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. There were now two options left for Takaba to do, one was to draw, the other was try and get more sleep. Neither option seemed that enjoyable to him, but he knew he'd go for sleeping because his mind was in no state to try and draw in, not after everything that had just happened. Before falling asleep the last thing on Takaba's mind was the charming yet seemingly dangerous and clever Feilong, Takaba wonder what type of ties he had to Asami.


End file.
